


Outnumbered and Outmanoeuvred

by StarbucksSue



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written a couple of years ago for Healingmirth for Fandom Stocking 2012.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Outnumbered and Outmanoeuvred

**Author's Note:**

  * For [healingmirth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/healingmirth/gifts).



> Written a couple of years ago for Healingmirth for Fandom Stocking 2012.

“You what?” Gibbs commanded, glaring at his lover.

Tony stared back, cold, wet, miserable and determined. “The shelter was full, Jethro, I couldn’t just dump them out in the cold, not on Christmas Eve!”

Gibbs stared down at the objects of his ire, the two faces peeping out at him through the mesh of the cat carrier. He rolled his eyes, and then shook his head in defeat at the puppy dog eyes of his lover.

“Okay, but they’re your responsibility and if they damage anything you’re replacing it.” He warned.

Tony grinned brightly.

“Okay, I’ve got everything we need for them.” He turned and retrieved three large bags from the hall before returning to the kitchen.

“How long are you intending to keep them for?” Gibbs asked in shock seeing all the packages.

“Just as long as we need to. Gibbs it’s Christmas, I had to get them some toys and treats too.” He replied as he pulled regular tins of cat food, a cat fork, biscuits, toys, treats, dishes, a litter tray and a soft cat bed along with kitty litter out of the bags and over the kitchen floor. Two pairs of eyes followed his every move.

“Just don’t let them down into the basement.” Gibbs warned. “There are too many ways they could injure themselves down there.” He slipped down the stairs, making sure to shut the door behind him, trying to remember if he still had the fire guard.

By the time he made it back upstairs, with the fireguard and a sheet of hardboard which would hopefully keep the animals downstairs, Tony had set out the litter tray in the utility room, the dishes in a quiet corner of the kitchen and the cat bed in the living room, close to the fire.

“I’m going to let them out now.” Tony said cautiously. “The lady at the shelter said that they might hide or just explore but that once they settled they’d start washing themselves and eating.” He explained.

Gibbs nodded and grabbed his beer, retreating to the couch once he’d set up the fireguard and stair barricade.

Tony opened the basket and both cats shot out, the little calico heading straight for the dresser which she disappeared underneath at a rate of knots. The larger ginger cat stopped and explored the kitchen, having a thorough sniff at everything as he passed.

Tony sat on the kitchen floor for a while before grabbing his beer and joining Gibbs on the couch.

“Good job you’ve still got the fireguard.” He commented. “What did you do with the other board?”

“Used it to block the stairs. I don’t know how well these two can jump but it might, with any luck, keep them downstairs.” Gibbs replied hopefully.

“Hmm, we’ll see.” Tony said softly, already half asleep from the warmth of the fire and the long day.

Gibbs grabbed the beer from Tony’s hand as the younger man mumbled and snuggled closer to him, pulling his feet up onto the seat of the couch so he could get comfortable.

Gibbs finished his own beer and, lulled by Tony’s soft breathing and the gentle crackling of the fire, fell asleep himself.

He wasn’t sure at first what woke him but his first thought was Tony and he looked down at his lover automatically, two pairs of sleepy green eyes stared back at him as if daring him to disapprove of their presence and he laughed softly, for curled up in one furry ball against Tony’s stomach were the two young cats.

Flicking her tail, the calico closed her eyes again; the ginger watched him for a moment longer before stretching and curling up around the calico and going back to sleep himself. Outnumbered and outmanoeuvred Gibbs closed his eyes and went back to sleep.


End file.
